Rotten fox
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: after one of mimics inventions malfunctions. the zombie and the half genie are zapped to another dimension. were they meet a boy. and then all hell breaks lose. on the world. first Naruto x Shantae. godlike Naruto and paring girls.
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST NARUTO X SHANTAE EVER! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Finda was inspired to do this by…..well I was just watching some gameplay of ½ genie hero. Also I like writing rare stuff. So what could be more rare then a crossover concept that does not even exist yet.**

 **Also most info is from the wiki I am not an expert on the game so I may mess up some Shantae info.**

 **The pairing will be. Naruto x Rottytops (as you can most likely tell from the story name) x Shantae. This happens a bit after half genie hero.**

 **I may have to make Shantae slightly ooc to cope with dark stuff but that should be it. Also there may be some team 7 bashing in this but it won't be leaf village basing because it would not mix with Shantae's character. But I may have some people die like fat businessman and other corrupt people. But I won't have them destroy the leaf**

"Normal speaking" " _normal thinking"_ " **demon/other speaking"** " _ **demon/other thinking"**_

 **1 2 3 START**

 **?**

"Wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." two girls screamed as they fell from the sky out of a rainbow coloured portal.

 ***Slam*** both **children** hit the floor. Both even surviving the fall because of what they were.

One being a zombie so she was EXTREMELY hard to kill. And other other being being a half genie but even her human side also being very strong most likely due to who her father is.

"Ughhhhhh. Shantae what happened?" the Zombie asked. "I think risky may have overloaded my uncles photon collider thing and flung us into a different dimension. You heard all over Rotty?" Shantae asked 'Rotty'.

"All my pain nerves are dead so I don't feel pain. Luckily I managed to hang on to the others." Rotty said getting up. And then noticing something.

She was shorter….and shantae was and kid so the same could be….said…..for...her. Well fuck.

"Shantae." Rotty started. "Yes?" Shantae asked wanting to know what happened.

"We're kids again." Rottytops revealed.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo." Shantae said,crying over that fact she had to go through the start of puberty….again.

"Well we will just have to live with it." Rotty said cacking out one of her living puns.

"Not the puns. Please,anything but the puns." Shantae said said, still crying comically.

"Oi quit it you. Or I will have to eat you." Rotty said drooling at the prospect of munching on that **sweet** and **succulent** half genie brain. *drool*

"...wait can't you dance us back?" Rotty said. She needed to get back. Who knows what her brothers would get up to. Most likely go on a crime spree for ONLY coffie. And maybe the occasional rare brain

"Wait let me…..I can't think of any of my dances. I doubt I would have one to get us back but. Everytime I try to remember one he head just hurts." Shantae explained holding her head in pain.

"Well he don't any other option lets look around. We need somewhere to live." Rotty said walking off.

" _I will hair whip her into a foul smelling paste is she does anymore puns."_ Shantae thought while following her zombie companion.

They were currently in a forest and they seemed to be following a foul stench.

They came to a clearing and found something horrible. There were dead people and blood all around there were at least three adults wearing some sort of uniform and one kid impaled on a curved sword. **(katana)** and was stuck to a tree.

*being sick noises*

"Well this is grim." Rotty said looking at the scene while Shantae got rid of her breakfast due to her slight innocence at the prospect of human death and gore.

"H-h-help m-me." they heard the child say. No way he could be alive right with that sword through him and the large cuts on the rest of his body.

"Hey kid. Sorry if you hate me for this." Rotty said to the child before she cracked open one of the adults skulls open with her enhanced strength due to her zombiefication and the tough,hard leather of her boots. **(I think those are boots?)**

She then took the brain out and stuffed it in the kids mouth. Making Shantae feel like she would throw up again.

Rotty then forced him to chew.

" **Decayuss mormortum gargass inpiritor.** " Rotty said using some magic. It was known only to zombies who had feasted on a kings brains. It allowed her to convert an almost dead human.

God that tinkerbat king was tasty….well tinker bat alpha or tinker bat first mate.

The blonde kids hair gained some green and white highlights and his skin lost some of it's colour like he had died. Becoming sort of pale and deathly. **(think arthas from warcraft only not THAT bad)**

" **Thanks…..whatever you are."** a strange voice said before a large red claw made out of some sort of liquid. it came out of a strange mark on the kids chest before yanking the blade out.

One of the kids eyes then went dead and lifeless while the right one turned into a red slit pupil.

" **Now who are you?and what did you do?"** clearly possessed kid said holding the bloody blade out at the zombie child.

"Ok chill. I'm rottytops and the innocent one is Shantae we were sent here though some type of portal. I just zombiefied the kid you reside in." Rotty said casually not really fearing a normal blade. Knowing all this high tech stuff from the all the brains she has eaten. There is some low level of memory transfer while eating brains so Rotty was a lot smarter then she seemed.

" **All right fine. I will take you back to the kids place guess we are bound each other due to my strange inability to want to hurt you."** the unknown being explained before walking off.

 **Naruto's rundown house**

Luckily they were able to sneak past anything that would get in there way. To to experience. Naruto because he has needed to hide from mobs all the time.

Rotty because she needed to sneak up on people to open up their skull get get to the good stuff. And Shantae because of that time she had to escape the wolf people's palace because they kidnaped her thinking she was there ugly queen. And put her is that stupid outfit.

" **All right sit I will drag you into the kid's mind so I can explain what's going on. Because people think that this story is very fast and it need more detail."** Kyuubi said. **("KYUUBI! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW HIGH 4TH WALL REPAIR PRICES ARE! YOU LITTLE SHIT!")**

Before the girls could question, two red bubbling liquid arms grabbed their heads.

 **Naruto's mindscape**

Went the girl opened her eyes again they both saw they were in a sewer. They both looked around and saw there bodies were back to normal.

"Yes! I'm sexy again!" Rotty shouted. Being lewd and shameless as normal.

Shantae just facepalmed and walked along the sewer corridor they were in.

The duo then entered a large room with a humongous cage with some strange runic paper on it.

"So what I'm a zombie. Well it's not all bad. I can still feel and stuff but I feel hungry whenever a think of a smart person. Oh you're here." the teen said.

He looked just like the six year old but there age.

"Sadly we could not reverse your age. Your form here is based on your mental age not physical." so who are you anyway? I'm Naruto uzumaki. Thanks for doing…...whatever it is you did." Naruto said to them. He was currently wearing a black t-shirt an open hoodie with fox skulls designs decorating it. He had some grey jeans that were a bit ripped and slightly dirty. He was some leather shoes with some metal plating on them. **(blazblue, Hazama's shoes)**

And he had a necklace with some magatama made out of bone and a small bone fox skull. **(shantae and rotty look normal and they are just wearing small versions of their clothes when there kids)**

Needless to say Naruto's very zombie like appearance set of the more mischievous and slightly lustful part of Rotty's mind so she started to sway her hips like normal to see if she could get the teens interest.

"But how do you even look like this? Why would a kid have the mentality of a 16 year old? Also i'm Shantae." Shantae asked. It was now noticeable that Shantae started to look like a 12 year old or maybe even 11. She said the last part with a smile and a wave, true to her friendly and good nature.

"You saw that those guys did to me. I had to grow up. Lern. become better and smarter to survive but Kyuubi had a hand in all of it." Naruto said to Shantae. Before clicking his fingers and making the cage light up.

What was in the cage shocked both of the girls. It was a giant nine tailed undead fox. It's fur was grey and snow white around certain places like the large segments of missing flesh showing only bone.

The Kyuubi's head was missing it's left half and its right front paw and left back paw were bare of flesh or chakra due to the fact the Kyuubi was not flesh and bone.

" **Gotta say you had quite the effect on me. Rottytops was it. But thanks that magic or whatever broke the temporary seal stopping me from healing the kid. Managed to take out a few of the bastards before they got us."** the Kyuubi explained. Explaining why there were so many dead people around Naruto.

"So anyway is there any rules about this zombie thing? I can already do this." Naruto asked has he waved his hand was a mass of toxic and corrosive liquid,skulls some bones and some graves came out of the ground with enough force to easily break bones. **(if you know where I got this from you are a total BADASS! So say in the review if you know.)**

"Well some of your nerves die. Luckily I managed to force most of the destruction on your pain receptors. You get large cravings for brains and you get a large addiction to coffee due to fact you're always dead so your body needs coffee to compensate. We get some enhanced physical abilities and some power links to death a decay as you have already used that power." Rotty explained not really caring. Her laid back and somewhat uncaring attitude making her like this.

" **Oi take these. Looks like a can create artifacts linking to death. God this zombie stuff is weird and erratic and not explained."** Kyuubi said adding his contribution. **(*crying* I just got it fixed *sob* *sob*)**

Then a few weapons flew out from the kyuubi's cage and embedded themselves in the ground.

One was a beautiful scimitar that Shantae picked up and swung around. **(** media/2fac39_ _1024 **hopefully that link shows up if not I will put it on my profile)**

The blade was similar to Risky's cutlass so it felt balanced and even more deadly.

What seemed to take Rottytops eye was just some dirty,rotting and worn,black cloth. She picked them up and just on a whim wrapped then around her hands making some nice hand wraps. Small human spines then burst out of the cloth and came down to her fingertips. When the zombie moved her hand so did the bones. What she had was sentient bass knuckles just made of bone.

Naruto got a mass of dark magic thrust into his left hand making a strange mark form. **(dishonored,outsider mark)**

" **Well look at this. All you little fuck wits messing around with toys. I'm back for** **my** **body."** a sinister voice said from the darkness.

"YOU!" Shantae yelled knowing that voice anywhere.

Out of the darkness walked….Shantae? But her colours were all wrong. And that sinister and evil look was totally different from the caring and loving face Shantae normally had.

" **Kid all the negative energy. She's that half genies dark half."** Kyuubi said, he could sense a physical form of negative energy anyware.

"Let me guess you're the reason I can't use a dances. Or my powers." Shantae said before running at her dark half with her scimitar drawn. Only to be blocked by nega using Riscky's cutlass.

"You can't beat me. You know that I have all are genie magic. While you have nothing." Nega said smirking as the two locked sword and took some more slashes at each other. Nega quickly used her free hand to hit Shantae in the face allowing her to do a dance which caused the evil clone to turn into a large black dragon. **(red eyes black dragon,yugioh)**

Shantae managed to dodge a dragon foot. Only to have to run from a large amount of fire.

Sadly because of the mental age difference Nega was in her prime of about 16-20 while Shantae was just 13.

" **Your WEAK! Just like your father!"** Nega shouted at her good self.

Shantae then saw red. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Shantae shouted at Nega before Shantae somehow managed to draw some of the Kyuubi's power from her blade.

"IT'S OVER!" Shantae shouted as she threw her sword into Nega's head causing her to scream in pain and try to get the sword out. The area around the blade rotting and turning to bone slowly.

Shantae then started to do a slightly provocative dance. The form she took shocked all of them.

She was a Kyuubi. She had purple fur and a large golden tiara on her head.

" **HOW! NO! YOU SHOULD BE JUST HUMAN! JUST WHAT ARE YOU!"** Nega shouted at the Kyuubi Shantae.

" **Your destruction."** the Kyuubi Shantae said in a distorted voice. Before Nega could even react she was flung into a wall by five tails.

Rotty then decided to add her two cents by punching Nega. the sickening crack that sounded showed that the punch shattered Negas jaw. And it was dragon bone!

Kyuubi Shantae then caved Negas skull in with a strong paw to the face.

The dragon corpse then dissolved into black mist that caused Shantae to lose her form and then the black mist entered her body.

Shantae's form seemed to grow so she also looked 16 like rotty and Naruto.

" **You…...win."** Naga's voice sounded.

"She. she fused with there's something else that she had absorbed." Shantae said breathing heavily from the LARGE amount of stress from using the inhumanly powerful form of Kyuubi.

" **My my. Well this has been eventful. Guess I will join in too."** another, sultry voice said. Out of the dark came what looked like Shanate but her hair was shorter and she looked like a demon. **(succubus Shantae)**

" **I'll be in touch."** the demon genie said before turning into red mist and flying into Shantae's body just like Nega.

" **Looked like some sort of hidden personality. I have seen this before. People have another self hidden inside them. That was most likely it. I recommend you stay with us. It's very different from where you are from out there. Basicly is your at least slightly attractive you draw every bandit in ten miles. I don't need to tell you what happens next. Kit look after them."** Kyuubi said shocking Rotty and Shantae that things like that happened.

"Yea yea whatever…...tousan." Naruto said before he forcefully woke up. Also bringing the other out of the mindscape.

"Well were do I start. Welcome to the ninja world. " a six year old Naruto said.

 **Hope you liked it guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So i'm back. Hope I at least got some people to even consider writing some Naruto x Shantae or just Shantae due to it being very underrated in my opinion. BUT for now you shall have to settle with ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **But anyway say some suggestions in the reviews. I may even consider adding Sky if a load of people want it. I have some idea how it could work.**

 **Also for anybody not 100% on Shantae characters just read their wiki page it will take you about 5 mins. The Shantae games don't really have deep story across all games except for Shantae's parents. But there's very little info on them.**

 **1 2 3 START**

 **1 year after last time**

*drool*... *smack*

The now seven Naruto held his cheek in pain as a red handprint started to fade.

"Were are in public." a now older Shantae said. Having a red shirt and not just the red cloth bra. It was rather inappropriate for a seven year old to wear something that. The three hair tips she had also changed. One was still purple but one turned red and the other a strange type of green. **(succubus Shantae hair colour)**

"But he blamed theft on us last month and has stolen from the poor." Naruto said waring a white shirt and some torn jeans. Naruto was still looking at the fat rich man in hunger.

"...later. You and Rotty can take out everybody at his house. That should keep your hunger in check." Shantae said before heading to walk to the training ground.

 **Training ground 69 (:3)**

Well we're here so where is sh-." Naruto was cut off as a large bone spike came out of the forest and dragged him in. **(if any of you have seen alien vs predator. Think the end of that xenomorph tail spear that black chick got but it leads into a spine so it's flexible)**

"NARU!" a familiar voice shouted.

Shantae then saw an older Rotty hugged Naruto who did not look happy at getting shanked in the shoulder and dragged into a bone crushing hug.

Rottytops went off about a month ago because her zombie/death magic was fluctuating so she had to got away for awhile until she could control it.

"Sup." Naruto said ripping the bone spike out of his shoulder with a sickening squelch only to feel no pain and for the flesh to start healing rapidly.

"So you got your magic under control?" Shantae asked her friend.

"Wow. it's nice to see you too tan butt." Rotty said. Wanting one of her only friends to at least say hi to her after she had been gone for a month. Also using one of the many inappropriate nicknames she had for Shantae.

"Ok hello nice to see you back. And DON'T CALL ME THAT! And we found you two dinner." Shantae said. While there friendship is better it was still not perfect.

"Thank. Wold brains all the time is not nice. But the occasional bandit or bear is nice." Rotty said walking off.

 **Another year later (this chap will mostly be time skips up to team placements)**

"So you're going to try and age us my three years. Mind me for not having complete faith." Shantae said looking at the kyuubi who had large glasses on.

"Hey have some faith. So what's the chance this will work dad?" Naruto asked his adoptive father.

" **About 20% chance to work."** Kyuubi said slowly started to do hand seals to he didn't fuck this up.

Naruto then grumbled and handed Rotty some yen. They had obviously bet on the chance of working. Naruto had lost apparently.

"We are gonna die." Shantae said her somewhat low self esteem getting the better of her. Her tiaras gem was also black and red. This was an effect of using the power of Nega and Lilith.

Nega was tamed now Shantae could draw on her more potent genie powers and Nega herself was just chained up in her subconscious so she could not really do anything and Lilith was some sort of demon personality. She had minimal use of demon powers due to her but if she used a dance to turn into a succubus herself she could use her full demon power. It's just she tended to be a bit…..lewd went being a succubus. It was kinda like she turned into Rotty.

Luckily her gem changing was the last of the physical effects. Also she seemed to only want to help those deserving not everybody. The sickos in the village deserved to die her what they did to **her** Naruto….." _where did that come from."_ Shantae wondered.

" **I have no idea. *whistling*."** a voice said in Shantae's mind.

" _LILITH!"_ Shantae shouted mentally at her inner demon.

" **Great demon art: ningen manipulation."** Kyuubi said as the three were covered in the kyuubi trademark red chakra.

Outside of Naruto's mindscape Shantae's (and somehow due to them being dead) ,Rottytops and Naruto's body's aged three years. Making them look eleven.

" head." Shantae said as she sat up. "Why do I feel more heavy?" Shantae then looked down to she she was indeed eleven now.

"You ok?" Naruto asked as he held out his hand. Shantae nodded slowly and took his hand.

"Why can't we age more?" Rotty asked.

"Why would you want to?" Naruto asked her.

"So I can have boobs again." She said smiling. *wack* this was the sound of Shantae facepalming at her friend's vulgar nature.

"Well we aged three years. Now what?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

" **I can step up your training. Also I makes the Pairing stuff easier."** Kyuubi said. **(STOP!BREAKING!MY!4TH!WALL!YOU!FOX!ASSHOLE!)**

 **Two years later**

"Transform!" Shantae said quickly turning into a harpy and flying away from Rotty's bone spike.

The half genie then released a barrage of razor sharp feathers onto Rottytops. Only for her to not even flinch and to just pull the feather knifes out and throw some of then back.

Shantae then quickly changed back allowing gravity to be her evasive maneuver. She then used her power to quickly stop time in order to dance into the dragon Nega used when trying to take over her body. A few more feathers were thrown at her only for then to do nothing against the extreme density of her dragon scales.

Rotty then punched the ground causing a massive gravestone to raise up out of the ground and knock the wind of of dragon Shanate. The unnaturally hard stone not able to be block by the dragon scales.

Due to the pain Shantae broke form only to be met with back to the tree and sharp bone to the neck.

"Good job hot stuff." Rotty said giving her head a lick to mess with her. The hot stuff being true to the fact that Rotty and Shantae have started to grow, in more…..womanly aspects of the body.

Shantae blamed Lilith and Rotty thanked herself for being so lucky.

Due to Shantae's low self esteem about her body she didn't really know how to react to her growing body also the fact, due to Lilith or not. She was quite romantically attracted to Naruto. Her low self esteem and the zero help equaled her being very worried about it. Lilith just went on about. "Just kidnap him and have your way~." needless to say Shanate did not go with that. And Rotty would just give her a less lewd answer but still lewd.

"You gotta stop thinking outloud." Rotty said behind a tree.

"AAAA! What did you hear?" Shnate said afraid that Rotty would tell her crush and he would reject her.

"All of it." Rotty said smiling.

"Please don't tell him." Shantae said holding her arm and looking down shyly.

"Well I always did like some competition so I won't." the zombie girl said before walking off.

"Wait! Competition?" Shantae asked.

"Well let's just say. We have similar likes in men. The kindness, the personality. And then there was 3 years ago." Rotty said looking down in sadness at the memory.

 **Flashback three years ago**

"Oi. what ye sniffing boy." a scruffy looking man said. He had a large fur covered coat and some grey jeans. His animalistic look and the tatoo on his cheeks showed he was from the inuzuka clan.

"Well look at this. The demon and some other brats. Well i'm pretty hungry." the man said looking at Naruto,Rotty and Shantae just had some burn marks and and swollen limbs showed they had been training.

This man was Hida Inuzuka. Not many know but he was secretly a cannibal. He was also the husband of Tsume Inuzuka the up and coming clan head. It was mostly a loveless marriage. She was female he was strong that was it.

"HEY! Demon brat!" Hida shouted. Getting the attention.

" **He smells of human meat. Raw and cooked. He's most likely here to eat you three."** Kyuubi said warning them of the danger.

"I know why you're here. So just try it!" Naruto said. The mark on his hand glowing making a large sword appears that looked like it was made of ice and metal. It also had skull decorations. **(imagine a slightly smaller frostmourne)**

"Nice power demon. Maybe after I devour you I will get it." Hida said with a crazed look in his eye. This guy belonged in an asylum not part of the leaf's shinobi forces.

Hida was quickly in front of Naruto and was planning to scrape his first bite off with his sharp fingernails.

Naruto quickly acted and brought the large blade to block the slash. The hard metal braking Hida's fingernails off.

"You little shit!" Hida said only to get punched in the face by Rotty. Sending the crazed ninja into a tree.

Shantae then tried to kick him through the tree only for Hida to grab her leg and prepare to bit into her neck.

 **Cliffhanger. Also thanks for all the support I am getting for this. It feels nice to be the first one to do something…...ever. Anyway til next time:3**


	3. Chapter 3 (short one sorry)

**Ok sorry for wait i'm back. Also tell me would anybody like sky to show up and be added to the pairing or should I just leave it with Shantae and Rotty. Also if it works right the link to a pic of shantae's sword should be on my profile.**

 **But anyway hope you enjoy this chap.**

 **1 2 3 START**

*swelch*

Shantae opened her eyes when she felt no pain.

She saw Naruto in front of her holding his neck while the madman they were fighting spit out some flesh out his mouth.

"Gaa. demon meat tastes awful." Hida said spitting out some blood.

"NARUTO!" Shnate screamed, realizing what happened.

Naruto passed out. His neck slowly healing.

" _ **Fun time."**_ a familiar voice said inside Shantae's mind.

Dark magic exploded from Shantae's body. Her hair started to change colour only a small amount of teal from Lilith being left.

Went the process finished Shnate was a very a very different colour scheme to how she was. She also seemed to have aged. **(look up how Nega shantae looks)**

 **(play** **Megalo Strike Back)**

" **I'll massacre you!"** Dark Shnate said starting to float. She had her arms crossed, one leg curled but close to her torso and then other at full length just laying there. Her red eyes seemed to look into Hida's soul and all the darkness that was in there.

Hida tried to jump to take a bite of her leg.

Only to he pushed back into the dirt by a first of solid black magic. Which looked like a fish made of black mist.

Dark shantae then drop kicked Hida deeper into the ground.

She the got out her scimitar and it covered in black mist and magic.

Hinda then got up and started to got through some hand seals. Only not be be able to finish as Shantae then cut his left hand off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU BITCH!" Hida shouted at the dark half genie. He held his bleeding stub and was shaking in pain slightly.

" _I can't die. I need to be there to see Kiba have his first human. Fuck Hana and tsume. Their useless anyway."_ Hida shouted in his mind.

Shantae then kicked him into a then threw her blade and impaled the mad ninja.

He then screamed in pain yet again.

" **Never will you hurt those innocent again."** Shantae said as she used her magic to summon a cutlass and decapitate Hida.

 **(end song)**

Black miasma then leaked out of Shantae's body as she turned back to normal. She then dropped to the ground unconscious.

 **End flashback**

"He was willing to do that to save me. I've never really had a man that would do that for me. Besides he's going to show interest in me. He's got you going after him why would he want to have me when he's got you." Shantae said sadly hugging her knees close to her chest.

Rottytops put her hand on Shantae's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Anyman would be happy to have you. And besides why don't you sort this out with him instead." Rotty said comfortingly before pecking Shantae quickly on the cheek before doing a handsign and turning into a pile of bones.

Shantae then looked were Rotty was only to find Naruto there smiling.

Shantae then blushed knowing that he heard everything.

"Your wonderful just the way you are. Never doubt that. And I could never pick one of you girls over the other." Naruto said kissing Shantae's forehead and smiling at her.

" **Right…..so when can we have sex?"** Lilith said as she appeared in a transparent spirit form.

Shantae then blushed tremendously and punched the spirit, dispersing her.

Naruto then ruffled Shantae's hair and disappeared only leaving bones just like rottytops.

Shantae smiled slightly to herself. A large tail of chakra then hit her head.

" **Back to work."** a large four tailed fox made of moving red chakra said. Makes Shantae run off to continue her training.

 **4 years later**

Rottytops was kicked into the air by a harsh raising kick. She felt no pain due to all her pain receptors being dead. She flipped to recover in mid air and she summon a massive amount of sharpened bones and flung them at her half genie opponent.

Shantae then jumped and MANY purple chakra tails came out of her tailbone and caught all the bone knives.

She then fired a bolt of lightning at Rottytops. Stunning her for a moment so she could axe kick her into the dirt.

Shantae then landed and held her sword to Rottys throat.

400:403 to Rottytops. Usually all there spars were like this. One made a decisive move and beat the other. Shantae used her kyuubi transformation. Rottytops used her death and black magic to beat Shantae.

"I get the date this time." Shantae said smiling smugly to her zombie friend.

Over the four years Naruto,Shantae and Rottytops all sorted out their feelings. The girls decided to share. They knew from living with Naruto for so long that he would never pick one of them over the other and would love them both fairly. Plus Shantae was still discovering it but Rotty was definitely bisexual.

The rule was whoever won one of their spares got to have a private date with Naruto.

So Shantae won this time so she was having lobster tonight.

Rottytops looked sad. But she then looked worried as she looked down at the small amount of dark magic coming out of her palm.

 **Sorry I ended it here. I know it's short so sorry. I just want your feedback on the adding sky thing so please send your thought about that it would really help. I will hope to have the next chap for you soon.**


	4. overhaul notice

just a quick note. I am kinda making an overhaul/rewrite of rotten fox so expect that some time soon


End file.
